


Drenched

by sunnygoetze



Series: Pissslut Taeyong [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, Cock Slut, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Spit Kink, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Under-negotiated Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnygoetze/pseuds/sunnygoetze
Summary: He hadn't meant to let it go so far. But sitting in Johnny's lap, languidly making out with him was just too tempting. He tried to reason with himself  to force himself to pull back, to get up. But it was too good. The pressure built and built until he couldn't take it anymore."Johnny," Taeyong said, though it was hard with the older boy sucking so diligently on his tongue. "Johnny, I'm gonna piss myself."
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Pissslut Taeyong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820347
Comments: 7
Kudos: 183





	Drenched

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut and it is currently 2am so I have not read over this at all. It may be filled with typos lmao.
> 
> Please heed the tags, it's not just a little bit of watersports, the fic is centred around it.
> 
> Lots of use of the words slut and whore, Taeyong's asshole referred to as pussy/cunt a couple times.
> 
> If you think there's anything else I should've tagged pls let me know

He hadn't meant to let it go so far. But sitting in Johnny's lap, languidly making out with him was just too tempting. He tried to reason with himself to force himself to pull back, to get up. But it was too good. The pressure built and built until he couldn't take it anymore. 

"Johnny," Taeyong said, though it was hard with the older boy sucking so diligently on his tongue. "Johnny, I'm gonna piss myself."

"Mhmm." Shit, did he not even care? Was he really going to let Taeyong pee on him? It had always been a fantasy of Taeyong's but he had never known how to bring it up. Johnny pushed at the waistband of Taeyong's trousers. "Off," he commanded. Taeyong scrambled to do as he said, pulling his underwear along with them. As he settled, Johnny pushed lightly at his bladder, signalling him to go ahead.

Taeyong moaned in relief as he spilled over himself, hips rocking subconsciously as he pissed in Johnny's lap. 

"Fuck," Johnny breathed, squeezing Taeyong's thighs, his hot piss streaming between them. He stroked the younger's half hard cock, his own straining through his jeans as it hardened against Taeyong's ass. Curious, he dragged his fingers through the stream. He met Taeyong's eyes as he brought his fingers to his mouth and lapped at the liquid. Taeyong melted at the sight, grinding down on Johnny's dick. He pulled Johnny back in and shoved his tongue unceremoniously into his open mouth. Johnny bit harshly at Taeyong's lip, drawing a whine from him. The piss soaked through their shirts, sticking them to their chests.

Taeyong took hold of his cock. He aimed straight for Johnny's mouth and pushed with as much force as he could muster. Johnny stuck his tongue out as Taeyong's stream reached higher. He lavished in the salty taste, turning his head downwards to catch as much as possible. As Taeyong's steady flow began to peter out, Johnny unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out. Taeyong salivated, redirecting the stream to cover the other's large, curved penis. 

Finally, the flow of piss stopped. Johnny groaned in disappointment. He took his dick in hand and reached for Taeyong's to jack them off together.

"Wait," Taeyong protested.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked.

"I want you to fuck me full of your cum and then piss inside me," Taeyong confessed with newfound bravery from Johnny's previous encouragement.

Johnny gasped, blinking in disbelief. "Holy shit, that's the hottest thing I've ever heard."

"Yeah?"

"Fuck yeah, Jesus. Get up a sec and I'll get these off." He gestured to his wet jeans. Taeyong giggled, standing and helping to take the trousers off of Johnny. He then pulled his own shirt over his head and pushed at the hem of Johnny's so he would do the same. 

"Fuck baby look at you," Johnny muttered. "Soaked in your own piss and asking for more. You're such a dirty slut, Yong." Taeyong moaned, head falling against Johnny's chest. "What are you baby?"

"I'm a dirty slut." Taeyong's cock hardened impossibly further at the humiliation. 

"Yeah you are. How about you lay down on the sofa pissbaby?" Taeyong followed Johnny's direction. He braced one leg on the sofa cushion, the other trailing on the floor. "Good boy. Raise your hips." Johnny placed a pillow underneath Taeyong, putting his tight pink hole in display. He pushed Taeyong's leg back, further exposing his ass. Swirling saliva around his mouth, he spat onto the boy's hole. Taking two fingers he rubbed his spit around Taeyong's rim. "Can you hold on for a second while I grab the lube?" Taeong looked at him with pleading eyes. "You're such a whore, I'll be right back."

Johnny hurried to the cabinet where they kept extra lube. It was no more than two metres from the sofa but Taeyong whined at his absence all the same. Johnny dribbled lube over his fingers as he walked back over to compensate.

"Can you take two?" Taeyong nodded furiously. "Words."

"Yes, I can take two," Taeyong panted. Johnny raised an eyebrow at him. "Please," he added. 

"That's more like it." 

Johnny trailed one last circle around his little slut's rim before pushing in all at once. Taeyong gasped, hands flying out to grip onto something, anything they could find. The older boy chuckled, gently scissoring his fingers. It wasn't long before he was pushing up against Taeyong's prostate, the boy a quivering mess underneath him.

"That's it, take it," Johnny said as he inserted a third finger. He pushed a fourth in shortly after. Taeyong liked the burn of a hard cock pushing in underprepared but Johnny was a bit wary at times.

Taeyong positively wailed as Johnny took his fingers out but was quickly shut up when his cock fucked into the smaller boy. His first thrust was so rough that Taeyong felt as though he would be shunted off the sofa.

Johnny snapped his hips rhythmically, fucking Taeyong with all he had. As the boy pleaded for it harder, faster, he complied.

"Always want more, huh? Sluts like you are never satisfied even with a thick cock fucking you stupid." 

"No, never satisfied, always need more. Please, please, please, Johnny please."

"Please what, baby?"

"Please cum in me. Fill my hole, please Johnny. I want it so bad."

"Yeah baby, that's right. You were made for this. It's all you're good for. To have a dick so far up your ass and spilling cum into you. You don't even care if you get off. You're begging for my release not yours. You're just here to satisfy me." Taeyong's dick stood hard and angry red against his stomach. Completely untouched, it leaked reams of precum all over the boy. 

"Mhmm, all for you. Johnny, I'm all yours. Please cum in me. It's all I'm good for." 

Johnny's thrust began to lose their rhythm. He fucked methodically into Taeyong's prostate but needed a little more to set him over the edge.

"Tell you what baby, how about you squeeze that slutty hole of yours around me and I'll see what I can do."

"Yes, yes, anything," Taeyong granted, clenching his hole tight around Johnny's dick with each thrust.

"Oh fuck yeah, that's it." Johnny faltered in his movements, having to focus more to nail Taeyong's sweet spot straight on. "Open your mouth slut."

Taeyong let his jaw fall down as Johnny leaned over him. Johnny spat straight into Taeyong's mouth and reached up to push his mouth closed. 

"Swallow," Johnny ordered. He watched at Taeyong's throat bobbed before he opened his mouth asking for more. Johnny huffed a laugh at his desperation, leaning down to kiss him instead. 

Taeyong's pussy tightened once more around him, sending him over the edge.

"I'm cumming, baby."

Taeyong moaned as Johnny filled him with milky white semen. Johnny's thrusts slowed as he calmed himself for what was to come next. 

"Come on, Johnny, want it," Taeyong whined.

"Needy whore." Nevertheless, Johnny pushed into Taeyong's cunt as far as he could, brushing once more against his prostate. Once he was settled, he let go.

Taeyong keened as he was filled to the brim with hot, wondrous, yellow piss. It felt so good as it pulsed inside him. Without warning, he came all over his abs.

"Taeyong, did you just cum? Untouched?" Johnny questioned incredulous as he continued stuffing the younger with his pee. Taeyong, covered his face, half embarrassed. "Who would've thought you'd be such a piss slut, taking me so well."

Taeyong rocked his hips down into Johnny hoping to somehow get it even deeper. All too soon, the flow of piss ebbed and Johnny began to pull out.

"Wanna keep it in. Don't wanna lose any," Taeyong mumbled.

"Fuck Taeyong, you're so hot." Johnny scrambled off the sofa and down the hall to their room, returning with a baby pink butt plug. He shoved it uncaringly into Taeyong's hole and settled on the opposite end of the sofa, taking a minute to process what had just happened. Taeyong pushed himself up, legs feeling like jelly. He whimpered pathetically as he saw the albeit tiny puddle of piss and cum underneath him. Johnny giggled at his distraught expression and pulled him into his lap. "So, piss, huh?"

Taeyong blushed and tried to get up but Johnny just gripped him even tighter.

"Where are you going, pissbaby? I think it's pretty clear that I enjoyed it too. How long have you wanted that?"

"Forever?" Taeyong sounded unsure. "I don't really know."

"Wanna make it a regular thing?"

"Yes," Taeyong blurted, barely letting Johnny finish his question. He immediately flushed down to his chest.

"I think that can be arranged."

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/tyongiefebreeze)


End file.
